Astron's Cry: Chapter 3
Josh's P.O.V After our little chatty with my members, I still am forgetting that we have 2 other members who are still on their way. Their names were: Sine Nomine. Not much is known about him, but what I know is that in greek it means nameless. My body weakens further, and once I stood up, My legs trembled. I'm sure that I can't even walk 10 meters in this state, so I decided to lean on the walls of the train while waiting. My head was spinning. I felt very sleepy. How could someone kidnap two light gods at the same time? It took all of my willpower to fight it, and sure enough, I fought the urge to sleep and managed to stand. I waited for about half an hour until they came. Sine Nomine and Mary Lester. I let go of the railing and stumbled on my knees. Mary caught me. "Josh! Oh gods! Are you okay?" Mary asked. I nodded weakly as Mary carried me towards the seat of the train. I was supposed to deliver the briefing to our members who just came, but seeing in my state, they know that I can't, so they decided to take over. Then something hit me. Why didn't I thought of this before? Why do I have to go through all this pain? I just realized something. I have two forms, golden and silver. Since Apollo is kidnapped, it means that the golden form is slightly broken, but Artemis is still up there, which means that I can use my silver form. I transformed into silver form and took one huge gasp of breath. I felt normal now. The others looked at me with surprise, but not Evan. "Josh! You didn...." "I didn't realize that this form would be comfortable for me." I said. "I guess that I got a trick up my sleeve, huh?" They all nodded. I don't like silver form, but I have to use it in order to prevent myself from tiring, and also in this state I would be regenerating from the moon. "So, to start the de-briefing, Hyperion and Apollo is missing, and we don't know who took them and why." I told them. "What I have found is this." I took a locket from my palm and showed it to everyone. Sine Nomine seemed to be surprised. "A flashback, Sine?" I asked. "Yes, I've seen it before. This locket is the sign of Phoebe, the titanness of darkness." My minds flashed back in time. In my first quest, I was assigned on a quest to rescue Apollo from Phoebe's clutches, with the aid of Artemis. Now Phoebe strikes again. But that wouldn't make any sense. Jessica had been my girlfriend, and my wife, and now she's dead. She might have been back for revenge by kidnapping Apollo and Hyperion. But who is powerful enough to kidnap Hyperion? He's more powerful than her, who could she be working with? Well, that's what we need to find out. So I briefed my members about the upcoming quest that we need to take on, and I decided to step out from the train, and so does the other members. "It looks like we need to find Apollo and Hyperion as soon as possible." Mary said. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Collaboration Category:Guardians of Fire